Trip to the Zoo
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Hinata and Choji are taking a trip to the Zoo for the whole class. And they partner up for their assignment and learn more about each other. Just a cute little story. No hate this is for fun.


Hinata x Choji

Hinata walked with her classmates through the gate. The field trip of a life time was finally happening.

"Here we are!" Iruka said.

"The Zoo!" Everyone but Sasuke and Shiakmaru shouted.

"Now, I know normally I'll be keeping you all together and we look at things as a group." Iruka started off.

"But this time, I'm going to be letting you all go." Everyone was smiling. But Shikamaru spoiled it. "What's the catch?" He asked.

"Yeah. He does have a point." Choji said while eating his chips.

"Ah! Good point. Here's the deal. You are all going to have a partner and together you are going to WRITE your adventure together while walking through the zoo. Just write down what you saw, what you said, what you think, and such." Iruka explained.

"Yeah! Then I pick Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

'What?" Naruto shouted. "Yeah! Why? I'm going to be Sasuke's partner!" Ino said.

Iruka blew a whistle he had in his pocket.

"I have already picked the pairs. So, Sakura, You will be with Shikamaru." He started.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Ino you are going to be with Naruto." He said.

"Why do I have to me with miss bossy?" Naruto complained.

"Sasuke, your with Kiba. Shino your with Tenten, Hinata your with Choji, and Neji your with Lee. Have fun for the whole day! be back here by 1 for lunch and 3 for us to leave." Iruka said.

Everyone paired off. Hinata and Choji headed in a different direction then the others.

"So where to first?" Choji asked.

Hinata grabbed a map. "I think the aquarium is up ahead." She said.

They headed there first. "Where else should we go?" Choji asked.

"Like picking the path we want to go on?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Mapping out a plan so we can write ahead. I have the pad. I can write where we plan on going first then we write everything else as we go along." Choji said. Hinata smiled. "That sounds like a great idea."

So looking at the map the aquarium was first, Then the tigers, reptile house, there was a lion show at 11 that they could do. "What about lunch? How much are we going to cover till lunch?" Choji asked.

"How about we stop here. There's a snack bar near the pandas. We can stop there head to the picnic area where everyone else will be then head this path to see all the birds and monkeys." Hinata explained.

"Perfect!" Choji loved it. They headed to the aquarium and looked at all the sea creatures. Hinata loved seeing them all.

"I'll name you Ben. And you'll be Danny. And this little guy is cherry bomb." She was naming all the sea creatures.

"How many are you going to name?" Choji laughed. "Every single one." Hinata laughed back.

The next thing was the tigers. And it was feeding time.

Choji and Hinata watched as the zoo keeper tossed in the food for the tigers. "Cool." Hinata said.

"Aren't you like nervous or scared to go in there? They are met eating animals." Choji said.

A man laughed behind them. "We learn how to handle the feeding part." It was another keeper. "Look. They always stay on the rock. That's when we feed them a snack." He said.

"So you feed them based on their movement?" Hinata asked.

"Yup. Some zoos have other ways but here (In this FICTIONAL ONE) we do it a different way." The man said.

Moving on to the reptile house Hinata wasn't so excited about.

"Are you really scared?" Choji asked.

Hinata couldn't even answer. She was frozen.

Choji sighed. "We can go back and see something else." He said.

Hinata took a deep breath. "I think I'll be fine." She said. "Look. I'll hold your hand. That won't be spoken of to ANYONE else." Choji said.

Hinata nodded. She slowly took Choji's hand and they walked through the house. Hinata didn't get too close. So she was the one writing about Choji's thoughts on the reptiles. Especially the iguana's.

They moved through the house real quick. Taking a break, they sat on a bench and looked to see what was next.

The Lion show was in about half an hour so they went ahead and watched the Elephants till then. Hinata even got a chance to feed them. Choji smiled. At least she was having fun.

Soon enough the show was on. Choji and Hinata watched the Lion do all sorts of things.

After the show ended they headed to the pandas right away.

"What do you thing of the pandas?" Choji asked Hinata. He was going to be writing things down.

"I like how gentle they are. They just seem so sweet. Lazy but kind. And the babies are well cared for. They never leave their mother's side. And the mother makes sure they are all taken care of." Hinata said.

Choji smiled. It was better then what he was thinking. "What about you?" Hinata asked.

"I feel like a relate to them. They eat so much of their favorite foods. Like me with my chips. And the BBQ flavors too." Choji smiled.

Soon lunch was on.

Everyone had nearly seen the entire Zoo.

Iruka was proud he picked good pairs for them.

Soon everyone went back to their assignments.

Hinata and Choji looked at all the different birds.

"Look at all the swans!" Hinata was smiling. "You heard of the story of the swan princess?" Choji asked. "She was a beautiful princess. But she was curesd. So she lived in a forest for years. until on day a prince came through and saw her. He fell in love with her then and there." Choji said.

"I want a prince just like that. But guess that's in fairy tales." Hinata laughed.

They moved on. Choji got to feed a few of the birds while they were there. And Hinata played with the baby monkeys.

Choji was laughing.

It was near the end of the time. They headed back and turned in their report.

"Good job you two. I think yours is going to be the best I will read." Iruka said.

Hinata and Choji both walked away.

"This was fun." Hinata said.

"Yeah. Maybe...We can do more projects together." Choji said.

"I'd love that!" Hinata hugged him.

Choji blushed. But hugged her back.

"It's a promise then." She smiled.

"Pinky swear." Choji said. "Want some chips?" He offered.

"Sure." Hinata giggled.

The End

I know these two are so loving and cute. Which is why I felt like doing this pair.

And so...which pair do you want to see?

Hinata x Sai

Hinata x Gaara

Hinata x Jugo

Hinata x Suigetsu

Hinata x Shikamaru

Hinata x Lee

Let me know. I love just doing random pairs for fun!


End file.
